wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul "Murakumo" Gekko
Paul Gekko (月光ポール, Gekkou Poro) was the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and the very Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki. He is a Member of the Gekko Family. He was a Legendary Attender of the Yumegakure. He is the Younger Brother of Kyoji Gekko, Shunji Gekko, Kaede Gekko and Mira Gekko. He was a Pilot of the Double Headed Dragon Epyon and Giant Gundam version of Paul Gekko. He is more commonly known as Hero of the River Bed (出雲の英雄, Izumo no Eiyu), Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Amuro, Temple of Hatred, Sahashi Minato, Luffy, Optimus Prime, Miharu Rokujou, Athrun, Ichika Orimura, Kira Yamato, Paul Dodgers of the 24th Century and Hero of Darkness, Ragna and Naruto Fellini. The Legend of Paul Gekko has a following song called Zero to Hero. The Gekko Clan facing the Ten Tails has the following song called Shinsō. He is an Incarnation of Kokori no Mikoto. He has a Reputation as "Pokemon Lover" and is feared by Other Pokemon Trainers, Elite Four and the Champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos, Hoenn, Johto and Unova Regions. 'Background' He was born as one of the Five Siblings to His Father, who was a Samurai and his Mother who was a Princess. With the loss of the his Father in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent attacking Izumogakure, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. When Paul Gekko was 5 Years Old, He met Kokori no Mikoto as his Sibling like Figure. Kokori trusted Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. When Paul Gekko was 6 years Old, He was depressed, Paul Gekko met the old begger woman who lived in the house who consoles him upon learning of his mother and father's death. He used it's Version 2 to chase the Izumogakure Truck carrying the Ancient Treasure called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣), "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"), which is Kallen and Nagata, who were the Japanese Resistance is driving it. Paul Gekko entered Tailed Beast State to slow the Resistance down but ends up battling Kallen with it's Gunpla, RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam since it was created by the Hylians. She is able to escape after ejecting, meeting up with Nagata and the rest of the resistance. However, the Kid found where they were hiding. Paul Gekko activated the Mythology Mode to find that the Resistance is working for Strange Organization called the Kuro Akatsuki. Paul Gekko managed to convince the Resistance that working for the Strange Group will only lead to the Warth of God. Kallen and the Resistance accepts the Truth and finally treats Paul Gekko like younger brother like Figure. Later hears his mother's voice guiding him to being a full responsible boy like his father. Paul's Elder Brother and his followers brought him to the Head of the Family to have a dinner with her about the Wielder of the Tailed Beast. Quess have given him The Curse of the Double Doubloon to make sure that He can controlled the Eight Headed Dragon. Quess comforts Paul and let's go on a journey with his Brother. On Paul Gekko's Sixteenth Birthday at Mountasia, Kyoji have given him a Yasakani no Magatama as Paul's Birthday Present. Kyoji Gekko, the Jinjuriki of the Fortress knows his mother, let alone both parents, because his mother died shortly after giving him up to the Great Five Shinobi of Eight Paths. When Paul Gekko was 13, he caught a Australian Barracuda that was raiding the Village where the boy and his parents were rescued and keeps it as a pet. Kyoji was weakening due to the love and caring for his brother and the loss of his mother. Kyoji's last words have told Paul Gekko that his love for his friends and family may depend on the Christian and was so sorry for letting him go to a free will. Before Kyoji dies in old age, Kyoji smiles for Paul Gekko and told his brother to have many friends and obey the word of Jesus Christ. Kyoji dies in the hands of Paul Gekko that causes Paul to anguish. Paul Gekko sets up the Funeral for Kyoji at the great lake of Izumo after the Shinobi of Eight Paths took care of Him. Paul Gekko says good bye to the adopted parents of Eight Path Major Voyage around Izumo. Paul Gekko Graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. Paul Gekko be came a Pokemon Master of Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto. One day out in a forest, Paul Gekko steps in and meets Mr. Kisaragi's Zygarde in his first time being a Pokemon Lover. When Paul Gekko got separated from his Teamates, the Izumo Military Troops picked him up which is taking him to the Isla Trusta. When Paul Gekko is Eighteen, he received a pet three headed puppy. Paul Gekko fed the beast with massive Pizza. The People welcomed and comfort him with the The Good Ship Misery Song The Ship Docks on Isla Trusta thus letting Paul Gekko be reunited with his teammates. Paul Gekko met a new friend named Soumei Uchiha and became friend when learning how to stand on water. When Sitting on a Ice like Island with his friend, Paul and Soumei were pursued by Killer Whales. Soumei lets Paul Gekko swim to the Ice Bird while Soumei drives the six Killer Whales away. Paul saw Okaina rescued his friend and finally made it way back to Isla Trusta. As they, and other colonists, were gathering to depart, a group of Shinobi dressed as clowns arrived, who were specialized in doing acrobatics, gymnastics (including tumbling and trampoline), aerial acts (such as trapeze, aerial silk, corde lisse), contortion, stilts and a variety of other routines. Juggling is one of the most common acts in a circus; the combination of juggling and gymnastics is called equilibristics and include acts like plate spinning and the rolling globe. Acts like these are the some of the most common, and the most traditional in Birthday Parites. A Shinobi who was kind hearted gives Paul Gekko a Scooter as a Gift. Desil is first met when Paul almost runs him over with a scooter. Desil had a small injury that Paul offered to take care of back on the White Angel. At the time this event seemed to be a coincidence, however events indicate that Desil set everything up so he could get the opportunity to observe Paul and the Gundam. After Paul treats the wound Desil plays a game of tag by bouncing around the gravity-less room until Flit caught him. After that he asks to see the mobile suits on the ship, to which Flit agrees seeing nothing wrong with a young boy being interested in mobile suits. When the UE presence was made known Desil stole the AGE device from Paul and used it to activate the Gundam which he piloted out into space. There he engaged the Gafran, however from Flit's eyes it appeared Desil wasn't serious and was only playing around as the Gundam zipped around the battlefield in a manner similar to Desil's earlier game. Still Desil proved to have amazing skill and could read the Gafran so well he knew what they were going to do. After the battle Desil took the Gundam to an isolated section of the colony's port, with Paul following in a Mecha Paul Gekko, where he returned both the AGE device and the Gundam to Paul saying that he expected more from them. In the Dream World, Paul Gekko revives his counterpart Kaede after escaping from the Terrible Dog Fish. Paul Gekko and his Family met the Blastern and finally gave the Creature the Money enough to pass and celebrate his family's birthday. Twelve Years Later, Yuki Uzuki and Paul Gekko recieve two Baby Boys from Takamagahara, the Heavenly Land. After the Yamata no Orochi Arc, before Christmas Eve, Mizumi and Palm helps Paul Gekko gift wrap many presents at Mizumi's House. Later, that Christmas Night at Paul Gekko's House, Paul Gekko gives Palm a ball of yarn and Pill a Jar of Honey. Paul Gekko gives a Golden Watch with the Golden Chain to Princess Yuki Uzuki as a good luck charm. Paul Gekko is given a Gift from Princesses Mizumi and Yuki Uzuki, a Mobile Suit RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and a Good Luck Charm, Grass Cutting Great Sword. When Paul Gekko is 19 Years Old, Paul Gekko meets the Leviathan when he is swimming with his Brother. 'Naruto Shippuden Arc' 'As Naruto' While the exhausted Paul was returning to the village, Amane found him and carried him back. He was greeted by the entire village and celebrated as a hero. Paul Gekko, disguised as Naruto Uzumaki manage to kill Kantainar's ancient enemy, the Kaiju Makers and slew the Giant Golem by chopping the arms, legs and head and then piercing it on the Chest with the Katana and slew the Three Tailed Kaiju who attempted to attack Monoha by piercing it's hearts and chopping it's Tails finding the Three Treasures of Izumo, the Six Colored Beads, Golden Mountain Sword and Master Shield while adopting Cassandra and manages to slay the Flying Dinosaur by piercing it on the belly and chopping the wings into pieces and cutting it's head off. On the island was in danger of going barren because people and Pokémon had stripped it of nearly all its berries. The island’s two strongest Pokémon, Ursaring and Beartic fought each other to a standstill over the last remaining berry, and things looked grim. but a small boy with Paul Gekko picked the berry and split it in two, offering half to each Pokémon and telling them to share. The island recovered, and today, the Pokémon Sumo competition honors that fierce battle. Saturn Gekko talks to Paul about being a Pokemon Master. Mars Gekko congratulated Paul Gekko of being a Pokemon Master. Paul Gekko and his Family enter a western town, with his Older Son talking in a western accent. The two try to greet the people in the town but they run away because they mistake Paul for Cisco Snake (シスコオロチ, Cisco Pig). Paul think that there's something scary in the town and the two get in a store, but the people in the store mistake for Paul for Cisco Snake as well and run away, while the store owner quickly gives the clan money. Paul Gekko was finally reunited with his brother. Paul Gekko single handedly rescued the Boy in Shinto School from the pack of kidnappers. Paul Gekko went to Pop Star where he met kirby on a spaceship. Paul, Kyoji and Kirby entered the Planet Size Fortress with the Help of White Angel that manages to destroy the entire armada of the Space Ships and summons the Star Rod which destroyed Nightmare and escapes from the destruction of the Fortress and successfully completing the mission and returning home which is caused by the Tailed Beast State finishing the Boss of the Fortress off and the White Angel's Full Burst Lazers destroying the reactor. Paul Gekko made it to Kirby's Planet with Kyoji and Kirby. Paul Gekko says farewell to Kirby and leaves that magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. Paul Gekko mourns for Shunji Gekko, who died at the age of twenty-two after the Shadow Moses Island Incident in anguish. Paul Gekko came in and uses the RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam's beam rifle to free Kyoji and Schwarz, seemingly destroying the Devil Gundam. When Paul Gekko founds Kyoji injured very badly after the two Kyojis are one, Paul Gekko attempts to heal Domon's Brother with his medical ninjutsu but it was too late. With his final words, Kyoji admires love to Domon as a Brother and tells Paul Gekko to take care of Domon, and become a true friend to his Younger Brother. Domon Kasshu mourns over his brother's body. Paul Gekko comforts Domon because Paul has suffered the same fate with his Older Brother. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where Juubi arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman. Juubi attempted to impress Cass with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up choking on the candy the elderly woman had given him and was soon defeated by Ray Gekko. He trained extensively between the second and third round and told Lyn his dream of becoming Hokage; however, he was eliminated from the exams in another bout with Ray, who was then beaten by Souka, allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Ryofu was pinned by Ray having a change of heart because of Juubi's parting words, arrived and saved Juubi shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his right Shoulder. To save his team-mate, Juubi awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. the Right Shoulder, Juubi noticed Ray was about to be crushed by a Ryofu's Tempest Attack, he pushed him out of the way and the Blast accidently hit Juubi's Body and became unconscious. With no way to Battle, Juubi accepted his Fate and made an offering: giving Paul Gekko the Blade of Kindness as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier and Promising him about Protecting Lyn Nohora. After Years of being unconscious, He finally recovered in the Hospital due to Cassandra's care. Cassandra fell in love with Juubi and finally develops a crush on Him. 'Battle of the Future' Paul Gekko and his entire Family moves to America for migration and meets alot of Americans. Paul Gekko and his two brothers and one sister joined the Fairy Tail Guild and they were now reserved members. Paul Gekko met the strange puppet master along with Hank before they could undo the seal from his body and they are hoping to give the Orochi power to their unknown master. Botan serves Saiki faithfully, but makes the mistake of standing too closely to Ash when Saiki possesses him, and is blown away by the resulting energy surge (allowing Paul Gekko to enter Tailed Beast State to blow away those from the past members). Future Paul Gekko appears before his Present Self with the fully revived Black Demon. Future Paul Gekko replies that his reason for traveling into the past was to revive the The Giant Demon that was slain by Kuro no Mikoto That being said, he then proceeds to tell them about the two different functions of the Black Demon's Revival: The Blood Pact and the Weakening of the Seal. Two Paul Gekkos battled and Paul Gekko's Future sled then informs the group of how seven years before his bleak future occurred, somebody prevented the revival of the demonic battleship, Lucy Heartfilia as the Battle continued, the Black Demon opts to strike Paul Gekko's Present self with lightning instead. The Black Demon tells Paul Gekko's Present self about after the imprisoning for many years the Black Demon was revived by his Future Self and was programmed him to weaken his present self. They share the same goal: spreading the Izumogakure with the clouds of darkness. Paul Gekko's Future Self tells Paul Gekko's Present self that he hasn't witness his Future Self's Ture Power: Shadow Rasengan. Futue Paul Gekko attempts strike Present Paul Gekko on it's chest but instead Lucy of the Future intervened and takes a shot for her present counterpart. receiving a fatal wound in the process. As she dies, Future Lucy tells her present counterpart that she never closed the gate and wouldn't do so either. Unable to be healed, Future Lucy tells her friends that she was glad to have seen them once again. Though she tells everyone not to be sad as she was not from their time, Happy claims that she is still Lucy and is their friend all the same. Hearing this, she asks to see the present Lucy's guild mark. Taking her hand as she sees it, Future Lucy dies soon after, much to everyone's sadness. However, the Black Demon considers her to be a Monster and though the present Lucy claims she won't do anything, he refuses to acknowledge her words and prepares to attack. As the two Paul Gekkos and the Black Demon battling and attacking each other Natsu attacks him first, angrily stating that he will not let anyone take away Lucy's future. Paul Gekko's Present Self was able to seal the Black Demon with cost of the Orochi's Cloak. Two Paul Gekko's make an attempt to battle in their own Tailed Beast Modes. However, and Octopus Dragon drew Future Paul Gekko away from Present Paul Gekko and Natsu in order to force him to release them to pursue the Dragon named Killer B. During the course of their battle, Atlas Flame and Dialga knocks Future Orochi into a building, causing Future Rogue and Natsu to lose balance. As he takes Natsu's attack, Future Paul, understanding his Present self why after he trusted his future brothers and sisters. He then questions his very existence and purpose, saying that Kallen doesn't understand the concept of friendship, thereby implying that he is weak and has no friends. Present Paul Gekko then reprimands Future Paul Gekko for not considering Yuki his friend. The two then argue over what species Yuki is, which ends with Future Paul Gekko reaffirming the fact that Yuki is his friend. 'Kuro Akatsuki Arc' After Paul Gekko was hand-chosen to be Susanoo's successor, Cloud watches Paul fought and finally weakened Fuu, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Since Paul finally defeated the Three Jinjuriki, Cloud and Paul met at Side 3 and Hotaru Uchiha befriended the Rivals and their preacious ones. Unfortunately Cloud have taken the Three Knocked out Jinjuriki to the Ka Boa Bu the Space Fortress that makes Paul anxious about rescuing them in Mecha King Ghidorah but was blocked by Tifa and her Shadowy Mobile Armor. Yami, Kuro Akatsuki's General then tries to take advantage of Sasuke's hatred to help him defeat Mecha King Ghidorah. Sasuke, however, having learned the truth about Itachi, sided with his brother over Kuro Akatsuki and Paul summons Izanagi to weaken the General Yami and Itachi then admits to Konoha's dark side, but still firmly considers himself a Konoha ninja, greatly shocking Sasuke. Admitting to his own faults for how Sasuke turned out, Itachi promises to tell him something important after the battle, which he intends to finish with "Izanami". Itachi explained the mechanism behind Izanami and when he used it. Seemingly angered when Itachi told him why he used a technique that could be cancelled by the victim, Sasuke listens as Itachi explained his reasons for doing so, before Itachi tells him that he would be stopping the Impure World Reincarnation. Resigned to the fact that he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not give up his vendetta against Konoha and in the same manner that Itachi strived to protect it, he would destroy it. With that, he wished his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him with his hand outstretched. Itachi then explains to Sasuke that what Danzō and Tobi had told him had been the truth: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever. Sasuke then watches as his brother's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation, leaving him with Paul and Yami. Paul's Vision that Sasuke used to locate Cloud. Unfortunately Paul's Vision was true. Sasuke saw The Nine Tails extracted from Naruto along with the Two Tailed Beasts extreacted from Jinjuriki by Cloud's Fully designed Gedo Statue like Mobile Armor. Paul and Tifa met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They share the similarity about Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again some time later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognised both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. Following this, Lalah saw her first action in combat as she tested the Elmeth in an attack on Solomon, which was now under Federation control. Following additional adjustments to the Elmeth's system, Paul Gekko and Tifa shared a "Newtype bonding", a sort of telepathic bond. Unfortunately Cloud, who is the second Char Aznable in the Mobile Armor called Apsalus Dragon arrived and chastised Tifa for "consorting with the enemy" and raised his beam naginata to strike down Paul's Brother, Kaede. However Cloud hesitated as Paul goes for Cloud's Cockpit as the Escape Pod that resembles a Dragon Based Head of the Mobile Armor as a Weak Spot, Lalah's Elmeth knocked away the Mobile Armor and took the fatal strike. Lalah died immediately and her death a profound effect on both men and Tifa, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Char's Counterattack. Though initially getting Paul Gekko's Mobile Suit and Cloud's MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong Mobile Suit losing their own Special Equipment in the Final Battle at Ka Boa Bu, Only the War in the Astroid Fortess to be stopped by Banagher in his Unicorn Mobile Suit and Marida in her Banshee's Counterpart Mobile Suit go temporarily insane and attack anything that resembled a "Gundam", including Riddhe's Delta Plus. In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman. 'Ten Tails Arc' Anna's Yggdrasil Family was born who is more friendly to Paul Gekko. Yggdrasil Island was guarded by the Yggdrasil Guardians. Paul Gekko realised that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were Twins born by the Hand of God. Paul Gekko was spying on the Songs and Hyms were eventually to be learned by Tear Grants and Van Grants at the Castle when singing and counting Pokemon. Paul Gekko warns Yulia and Yuki by using the Ryuseken No Tsurugi as the Singing Microphone (Under the Sea). In the Middle of the Song, Tear Grants discovers that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were twins. She crosses through a portal and breaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van feigning as young Luke Fon Fabre's swordmaster and mentor, and encounter Paul Gekko and the Twins. Before the song ends, Luke Fon Fabre intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the five away into Izumogakure. Van Grant's Betrayal Luke and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van is trying to destroy Akzeriuth and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the folly of the world and to use the fonic hymns. Tear saves Luke and the others, but failed to protect Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. They went into the Tartarus, which is operational enough to go through the mud and miasma. Tear then informs the group about the world they live in is called the Shell world. However, the Sephiroth that supports Akzeriuth was destroyed by Luke, who says it's not his fault. Everyone leaves Luke except for Mieu, who understands his pain. They arrive at Yulia City and Luke refuses to go inside the Mayor's office and is confronted by Asch, who fought Luke and won. Luke awakens to find himself in Asch's body; he learned that perfect isofons can communicate with each other in which his fon slots were opened at Choral Castle. Asch enters the meeting room in which everybody agrees to assist him except Tear, who will stay in Yulia City. The Tartarus returns to the Outer Lands via the memory particles that caused the Sephiroth to appear where Akzeriuth had once been. The party head to Belkend where Van visits often to gather information. They went in an office where they learned that the traitor to Kimlasca, Spinoza, is still working in Belkend. Jade is then revealed to be Dr Balfour, the Father of Fomicry. Spinoza escapes but not before mentioning Van's preservation project and left an information leading to Ortion Cave. Guy leaves the party for Luke at Aramis Spring. Asch dreams of his past seven years ago when he was kidnapped and when Luke was born. Reaching the end of the cavern, they found out that fonimin that is mined out of the cavern covers at least a tenth of Auldrant. Data of the residents of Hod, which should have been removed by the Malkuth military, is also found. An earthquake happens and Asch tells the party that the earthquake was caused by the falling of the Runica Plains. Luke is sent back to his own body and confronts Tear about the destruction of Akeriuth. He plans to change and as proof of that he cuts his hair. Paul Gekko to the Rescue Natalia is told that her father is alive and that they know where he is. She is also told his name and that he was working with Fon Master Mohs. Her father is none other than Badaq, or as he is known as now, Largo the Black Lion. Luke and the others discovered from Spinoza that they can access Auldrant by using the jewel to absorb the seventh fonons at the absorption gate, but they also have to go to the radiation gate simultaneously. So Luke, Natalia, and Guy go to the radiation gate and Tear, Jade, and Anise go to the absorption gate. When Luke, Natalia, and Guy arrive they encounter Largo, and they fight to the death. Natalia shoots an arrow in order to prevent Largo from killing Luke and it hits Largo and he dies telling Natalia that she looks like her mother. Tear, Jade, and Anise arrive at the absorption gate and they encounter Fon Master Mohs, who brings Van back from the core in exchange for the seventh fonstone. Van tells them how he came back to life and Tear and the others prepare to fight Fon Master Mohs and Tear kills him with Holy Cross. Luke then fills the key with seventh fonons and opens the road to Eldrant. With Mohs and Largo dead and the Planet Storm stopped at last, the shield surrounding Eldrant has been brought down, but the raised city is still protected by heavy anti-aircraft artillery. While Kimlasca and Malkuth prepare for an attack, Luke and the others prepare themselves as well. Guy gives up his quest for vengeance, Natalia accepts her birth father's death, and Luke and Asch quarrel over the reason for their existence. Finally, the military forces of both countries create a diversion to draw the fire of Eldrant's anti-aircraft defenses, and as the city of Eldrant attempts to ram the Albiore, Ginji crashes the Albiore III into the side of the city, creating an opening. The party heads for the newly made entrance to Eldrant while Van awaits their arrival. Luke and the others arrive at Eldrant and prepare for the battle against Van, but on the way, they are informed by Ginji that Asch went to fight on his own. While running in to a room, the group encounters Asch who was killing Oracle Knight replicas and they fall for a trap, which Asch and Luke fall into another room. Tear and the others are left to fight Legretta and Sync. Tear and Jade fight Legretta and Anise and Guy fight Sync. They manage to defeat Legretta and Sync and look for Luke. Meanwhile Luke talks to Asch and tells him to fight Van which infuriates because Luke isn't doing anything to acknowledge himself. Asch challenges Luke calling him a replica and Luke wins and so Asch hands Luke the key of Lorelei. Asch stays behind in order to fight the Oracle Knights in the room. But Asch fights not as Asch the Bloody, but as the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke finds the others and they go to fight Van. Asch manages to kill most of the knights but he suddenly had a pain in his chest because he was slowly dying and ends up getting stabbed from behind. Asch then kills all the replicas and dies. Luke senses Asch's death and informs them of it. Natalia becomes heartbroken, and Jade tells Natalia to get up and to know who was really suffering. Luke and the others go to fight Van for the final showdown. Paul Gekko steps in to help the group by entering Tailed Beaste Mode. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated by Paul Gekko who was taken over by the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Paul Gekko in Orochi Mode destroys the crash landed Fortress Eldrant Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. Everyone gathers around to greet the man. While the man appears to be a physical combination of both Luke and Asch, a final view of the man shows him carrying his sword in the same fashion as Luke. At the end of the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails' Alter Ego Dice and meets Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. They are intrested in the Peace Treaty after the War. Unfortunately, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack. This causes Dice to Transform into the Dragon Form of Ten Tails. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. In the Middle the fight against Cloud and the Ten-Tails, Simon throws his body in front of the Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb protecting Erza. He falls to the ground and with Erza by his side. Simon then confesses his love to her and sadly dies. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was the Nine Tailed Beasts leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. Aftermath Arc After the Ten-Tails Arc, Paul Gekko went to Paula Fon Fabre's House only to find Paula awakened from her deep sleep. Paul Gekko's aunt shows up and is about to hurt the entire Four Noble Clans for what just happened. Paul Gekko's Pikachu explains to Ezra and Kagura that Paul Gekko's Aunt has a Sister by tugging her pants, shocking Erza and Kagura. Satan is first mentioned Paul Gekko reads the Bible about Satan tempting Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil which God forbade. Paul Gekko receive a message from Hand of God that Princess Yulia was kidnapped by the Serpent. Against Kagura Gekko's warnings, Paul Gekko resolves to find and rescue Princess Yulia. Though Kagura no Mikoto saw Paul Gekko being informed that Simon no Mikoto was killed by the demon. Kagura and Erza does not hesitate to join Paul Gekko in his search at the Bottomless Pit. The Three searched for Satan; mention of his name causes the sea creatures to flee in terror. Satan wakes at the sight of a school of tuna swimming nearby. Opening his great eyes, he pursues the fish with his mouth open, tearing through the ocean. When Paul Gekko saw Satan approaching, he flees for his life, pushing past the tuna, though he is nevertheless consumed by Satan. The sprightly Erza escapes his jaws, but, on discovery that Paul Gekko and Kagura has been swallowed, tries to enter Satan's now closed mouth. Erza tries to get in but he won't open his mouth. Inside Satan's belly, Paul Gekko reunited with the Princess roposes that they escape in a raft (constructed by Humans) when Satan opens his mouth. When told that "everything comes in...nothing goes out" of his jaws, Kagura use the Sword to make Satan Open it's Mouth. Satan wakes at the sight of Erza angry for swallowing Kagura. Satan Tempts Erza to knocke multiple times to make Satan Sneeze. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, Paul Gekko and Kagura and Yulia try to escape and Erza gets on the Raft and was shocked about Yulia and her Sister; they succeed when Satan finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea. 'Heritage in the Night' Paul Gekko was reminded about the Shinobi Heritage after he was fallen to the water but was saved by holding on with it's arms by his brother and was lifted to the shores by spirits of his Mother and Father. After Heritage, He helped the Tank Platoon from Izumogakure deliver the medicine to the hospital and succeeded. Paul Gekko easily killed the Giant Barracuda, who was responsible of killing the Child's Mother in the attempt to save the Princess of Luxara. Paul and the Autobots teamed up to defeat the Perfect Megatron and his army of Decepticons that was draing the energy feom his home planet. Paul Gekko feared that ressurection is drawn near, He have extracted Megatron's Hearts to separate Megatron's Body Parts into Nine Pieces and Scattered all across Dens (The Left arm in Minccina, Right Arm in Izumo, The Head in America, The Torso in Torabia, The Left Leg in North Kaiser, The Right Leg in South Kaiser, The Gun in Kagenato, The Left Shoulder in Luxara and the Right Shoulder in Katina) and then he sealed away the Heart in the Altar bounded with Chains which was treating with the Plasky Particles inside the Raka Shrine. 'Mecha Ghidorah and the Mighty Naroi' Paul Gekko is at the Mountain where he leads Yuki Uzuki to the Ancient City of the Jurakings and shows her the way through the ventilation system to a small space under the building and Summoning Mecha King Ghidorah, using Yamata no Orochi and summoning Izanagi to apparently project a image of the Northern Lights on the wall gazes at the lights, "its beautiful" she says "yeah, beautiful," Paul Responds. But was interrupted by Naori Gekko Face to Face from the Rusty Vent. Yuki runs away crying, Paul follows her and says he's sorry for taking her to see what was wrong with , Yuki says that she's glad he did, they hear a loud noise, which turns out to be Naori encountering Paul. She was determined to save him from it so he would accept his fate and reality. Paul and Yuki take off with Raikō Shimiza saving them from Naori, two Shinobi which came out to be Raimei Shimiza and with a light come to see what all the noise. A user of the Izanami, Naori activated the technique on her comrade, shimiza and her fiance; and in the end, he and she ultimately gave up and finally accepted his true fate, thus being freed from Izanami's loop plus realizing the Truth about entering and realizing Izanagi and Mecha King Ghidorah at the Temple. Tatsuya then asks Paul about how he defeated the Ten-Tails where Paul tells him that he was able to defeat him thanks to his Students. However Paul tells him that is not interested in Gunpla battles, so he gave up on him. Hearing about Takashi increases Tatsuya's curiosity over him. Then Mira Gekko enters the room, telling Paul that there is trouble, where she points outside, showing Takashi doing a wrestling move on Monta Gonda. After Paul stopping him, Monta asks Tatsuya why he is allowing Takashi to enter the school grounds, where Tatsuya lies to him saying he invited Takashi and Shinka to the school for his piloting abilities, and how he was the one who defeated the Ten-Tails. Monta asks Tatsuya if Reiji can show his abilities, and that he would like to Gunpla battle against him. Tatsuya allows it, where afterwards he becomes the judge of the Gunpla battle between Paul and Takashi's RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and Monta's MRC-F20 SUMO. During the battle, after seeing Takashi's unique piloting abilities, he becomes fired up. Takashi charges and wins the match. However Tatsuya Yuki challenges to a match in his MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing, which made the 6th World Championship. Mr. Ral explains that Tatsuya's immense piloting skills had given him the nickname of "The Crimson Comet". Reiji charges into the fight, but the Zaku Amazing manages to dodge Takashi's attacks with its high mobility, and manages to disarm the Banshee Gundam. Paul and Takashi are stunned they were only defeated in seconds. Tatsuya is seen monitoring the school grounds with Monta, where he sees that Sei is busy designing the Banshee Gundam's new equipment. 'As Prince Houmei' Paul Gekko have pulled the Sword of Summoning from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Kagenato rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession and then transforming him into a handsome prince of Izumo thus having a Indian Elephant with a Monkey Tail as a Transportation. The Sacred Beasts goes into hiding after leading a parade to the Izumo Palace. Paul Gekko although offending Yuki Uzuki appearing as another typical rich and self-important prince, eventually wins Yuki's Love by taking her on a romantic ride on the flying magic carpet. Afterwards, the carpet takes them to Luxara so he deceives her by telling her that he really is a prince and had just pretended be a commoner in order to escape the restrictions of konoha life, much like what Yuki did. Paul Gekko ended up with Yuki Uzuki falling in love with each other. The Emperor of Izumo crowned him as the Emperor. 'As Emperor Gekko' As the Emperor of Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Paul Kiske are at the hospital where Yuki Uzuki gave birth to the youngest son named Ventus Gekko. Paul Gekko became Father and Paul Kiske became a brother to Ventus. After Paul Gekko trained his Child, he met Aqua and Terra in the academy before the Team Okaina was reborn. Birth of Ventus Arc Paul Gekko found Three Members of the Shadow Clan and one of the Members of his Clan in the Rusty Village. After a distraught Legacy about Paul Gekko, During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Black Zetsu was supposed to be a Fossil. He declared that he is in reality "the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki". Following this declaration, Black Zetsu proceeded to revive Kaguya in Vandesdelca Musto Fende's place. She activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had bestowed the powers to them. She then teleported Team Okaina, Team Kyoji and Team Takashi to into a Village where the Battle of the Eclipse take Place. Kaguya, still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her. Natsu's final attack sends Motherglare, Rogue and himself hurtling towards Eclipse, and the resulting impact destroys the gate. Kaguya revives the Black Demon to prepare for the Final Battle to save Paul Gekko from Being Hurt. Kaguya decides to return to her Battle with Paul Gekko where she revives the Juubi from the Pickle Jar. The Juubi, Kagya and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko. Unfortunately Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Simon dies, leading Black Zetsu to comment that Obito was a cockroach for having last so long rather than a regular insect. Natsu is furious to hear the Black Zetsu's Words and punches Kaguya, Cutting her Left Arm, which the sleeve contained Black Zetsu, to be killed by the Hands of Paul Kiske. Kaguya tells Paul Gekko there was no need, as finally seeing the Love of Magic and Friends freed her soul. She then crumbled, leaving behind a pile of earth and ash. Paul Gekko manages to save Yurin and seal the Ying Juubi back into the Pickle Jar. Before Paul Gekko can do that, Yurin put the Juubi in the path of the Motherglare the Dragon crashing into the Eclipse Gate taking the blow for Riku. With the Aftermath of the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko and his Friends decide to go on a treasure hunt. It turns out that the treasure is buried inside the Aztec Temple which they avoided traps and obstacles and succeeded on getting the Treasure. Paul Gekko found Annie floating in the water and Gem under a cliff. Paul Gekko takes them to Isle Delta's Izumo Plaza for treatment. After Annie and Gem were Healed, Annie tells Paul Gekko about the defeat of Kuro Akatsuki and the Black Demon. Gradually the three became best friends. Paul Gekko gave them some food. Annie impressed them by making an elaborate flower out of the paper wrappers left behind as a sign of gratitude. 'Personality' Paul Gekko was a kind-hearted individual who treasures his brother and his friends. When Kyoji dies as a child, Paul was sad and lonely. When Yuki Uzuki is with Paul as an adult, He was filled with comfort and kindness. 'Appearence' *Paul Gekko is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back and wears a backpack with school supplies and the 20 Kunais. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. Paul Gekko was identical to Naruto no Mikoto and Naruto Uzumaki. He also carries 2 Water of Life Bottles on his backpack pockets. *As a Child, he wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He also had dark markings under his eyes which makes it unclear whether or not he was ill since his youth or not. *In Modern Form, He wears the Red Shirt, Blue Long-Sleeved Pants and Socks and Red Shoes. *When 14 Years Old, He resembles to Miharu Rokujou. *In Darkwing Form, He bears the resemblance to Darkwing Duck *Future Paul Gekko resembles an elderly Madara Uchiha became with his white thin hair, fair skin, Rinnegan and wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. 'Abilities' Paul's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Leaf Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Hayate could summon without using hand seals. The anime notably extended his abilities; he was seen performing the Dance of the Crescent Moon equipped with nothing more than kunai, still resulting in an huge impact. Paul was an adept at using the Transparent Escape Technique which gave him personal praise from the Gekko Clan. Curse of Revelation *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu to save his comrades and family during his journey. *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu as the Key to open the Juraking Temple. 'Seed Mode' *The first method is when a character suddenly resolves to protect their allies or to strike down their enemies. SEED mode is shown as a falling seed which bounces once and explodes. *The second method is that if a character has entered battle with a particular resolve, they may trigger SEED mode at will, and it is instead represented as a spinning seed which explodes in a vertical nova. 'Life Long Span' *Paul is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Kyoji Gekko which was over 1500 years ago. 'Flight' *Paul Gekko has the ability of Flight without wings. Paul Gekko uses the Power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds in order to enter Tailed Beast State that resembles to Natsu and Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Mode). When it was caught by on of the Utakata's Bubbles, It could lose the ability of flight. 'Summoning Techniques' *Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. Paul Gekko can summon his sacred beasts after the creation of Kagenato with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs.the Sacred Beast can transform Paul Gekko into a Prince of Izumo. *He can summon Mages from Fairy Tail Universe with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs. 'Talents' *Paul's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Paul has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Paul was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Chibiki Marino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting her exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. 'Health and Skills' *Paul Gekko makes Chakra Fruit Smoothies to increase his Chakra and Energy. 'Nature Transformations' *His Favorite Transformation is Snow Release (雪とん, Yukiton). *Paul Gekko drinks the Bottle of Water of Life 2,000,000 times before battling the opponents including the Uchiha Brothers. 'Nature Assault Transformations' *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー, Rokku Damashī, lit. "Rock Soul"): Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its Sword as in bōjutsu. *Meteor Shower (Massive Meteor): Unleashes the Swarm Honey Bees, it will scare away many shinobi. *Cotton Lazer: Shoots Cotton like Laser at the Opponents from it's Mouth (which causes the Kuro Akatsuki and the Ten-Tails to be trapped in the Giant Honey sticking Boulder of Cotton). *Jet Stream Rainbow Bomb: Forms the Giant Compressing Snow Ball and fires it like a Laser Beam. *Jet Stream Astray Attack: Creates hundred shadow clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left and right and the user attacking from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. *Water Release: Jet Stream Flash Flood Cannon (水リリース：ジェットストリーム鉄砲水キャノン, Mizu rirīsu: Jettosutorīmu teppōmizu Kyanon): Dives under Water to make a Enormous Tidal Wave. 'Jinjuriki Transformation' *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi (Evil's Bane) *Sword of the Hero (Katana) *Yasakani no Magatama (Necklace) *Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Great Sword) *Shinto Sword (Lightsaber) *Shinto Shield (Shield) *Gekko Clan Ritual *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi) *Magic Pencil *Star Rod *Kami Ring *Blade of Kindness *Excalibur 'Fishing Equipment' *Gekko Rod (Fishing Rod) 'Shen Gong Wu' *Emperor Scorpion 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam 'Vehicles' *School Bus *Paul's Scooter 'Friends' *Kirby *Crunchy Hank 'Pokemon' 'With Party' *Snivy -> Servine -> Serpeiror *Zebstrika *Sewaddle ->Swadloon -> Leavany *Kyogre *Alakazam *Swellow 'Traded away' *Scraggy (Traded with Deerling) 'With Porfessor Juniper' *Axew -> Fraxure -> Haxorus *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charzard <----> Mega Charzard (X) *Ferroseed -> Ferrothorn *Riolu -> Lucario *Arcanine *Vulpix -> Ninetales *Ekans *Amura -> Aurorus *Goomy *Chatot *Pichu *Arbok *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Deoxys *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Reshiram *Victini *Buneary *Articuno *Xerneas *Yvetal *Zygarde *Spearow -> Fearow *Larvitar -> Pupitar -> Tyranitar *Kyurem *Rhyhorn -> Rhydon -> Rhyperior *Keldeo *Doduo -> Dodrio *Meloetta *Camerupt *Inkay *Magnamite -> Magneton -> Magnazone *Raichu *Haxorus *Shuppet *Abra *Cranidos *Frillish *Ekans *Zekrom *Fennekin *Joltik -> Garvantula *Froaky *Chespin *Fletching *Jellicent *Venipede -> Whrilipede -> Scolipede *Trapinch *Reshiram *Deino -> Zweiloud -> Hydreigon *Samurott *Deerling -> Sawsbuck *Roggenrola -> Boldore -> Gigalath 'Gym Badges' 'Kanto' *Boulder *Cascade *Soul *Thunder *Rainbow *Marsh *Volcano *Earth 'Johto' *Zephyr *Hive *Plain *Fog *Storm *Glacier *Mineral *Rising 'Hoenn' *Stone *Knuckle *Heat *Balance *Rain *Mind *Feather *Dynamo 'Sinnoh' *Coal *Forest *Cobble *Fen *Relic *Mine *Icicle *Beacon 'Unova' 'Black and White' *Trio *Basic *Insect *Bolt *Quake *Jet *Freeze *Legend 'Black and White 2' *Basic *Toxic *Bolt *Quake *Jet *Legend *Wave 'Kalos' *Bug *Cliff *Rumble *Forest *Voltage *Fairy *Psychic *Iceberg 'Deck' 'Machina Deck' 'Normal Monsters' *Flame Champion (1) *Blue Eyes White Dragon (3) *Red Eyes Black Dragon (1) *Dark Magicican (1) *Ojama Red *Ojama Yellow *Ojama Green *Ojama Black *Ojama Blue 'Effect Monsters' *Proto Cyber Dragon (3) *Machina Fortress (1) *Machina Commander (1) *Machina Sniper (1) *Machina Defender (1) *Machina Peacekeeper(1) *Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) *Cyber Valley (1) *Cyber Dragon (3) *Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) *Susa Soilder (1) *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (1) *Red Eyes Black Chick (1) *Susa Soilder (1) 'Spells' *Overload Fusion (1) *Future Fusion (1) *Polymerization (2) *Giant Trunade (1) *Polymerization (1) *Sword of Kusanagi (1) 'Traps' *Iron Resolve (3) *Metalmorph (7) *Rare Metalmorph (3) 'Fusion Monsters' *Five Headed Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon 'Bakugan Guardians' *Exedra 'Allies' *Mona *Black Empire *Orochi Subduing Team *Team Okaina *Children of Susanoo 'Family' 'Gekko Members' *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Paul Gekko *Paul Skywalker- Incarnation *Yuki Uzuki- Wife *Paul Gekko (Future)- Future Counterpart *Shinto Flint- Ancestor *Paradox- Adopted Brother *Yagumo- Relative *Princess Gekko- Aunt *Ventus- Son *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Kaede Gekko- Brother *Mira Gekko- Sister *Okami Yuki- Cousin *Shinji Takato- Cousin *Nicol Gekko- Cousin *Okaina- Cousin *Paul Kiske- Son *Honey D. Paul- Cousin *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Uru- Student (Deceased) *Cassandra Uzumaki- Adopted Sister *Kandy- Neice *Shunji Gekko- Older Brother (Deceased) *Kyoji Gekko- Older Brother *Paul's Father (Samurai)- Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother (Princess)- Mother (Deceased) *Levana Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Tsuki no Mikoto- Childhood Friend *Vanessa- Childhood Friend *Paul Fon Fabre- Replica *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede- Counterpart *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Luma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) *Ragna- Adopted Older brother *Yuki Hyuga- Adopter Sister *Link the Hylian Samurai- Sensei *Yuri- Great Grandmother (Deceased) *Akatsuki- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Unknown Aunt -(Deceased) *Paul Anthony Dy- Friend *Kaede Senju- Adopted Brother *Yuki- Adopted Sister *Younglings (Six Adopted Brothers and Three Adopted Sisters) *Moriya Uchiha- Adopted Brother *Mao Yasakani- Adopted Younger Brother *Kouichi Takeru- Son *Raiki Kajima- Adopted Father (Deceased) 'Pets' *Macy (Dog) *Menkou (Australian Barracuda) {With Mira Gekko} *Pill (Grizzly Bear) *Palm (Cat) *Jerry (Falcon) *Minnie *Shadow (Ramerupt) *Can (Asian Elephant) *Rukus (Crocodile) {With Hotaru Uzumaki} *Jenny (Fairy) *Cerberus (Puppy) 'Gallery' Palm.png|Paul's Pet Kitten Paul and Orochi in Gunpla Fight.png|Paul's Bijuu Seven Tailed Paul Gekko.png|Shinra Banshou Paul Gekko Alter Ego Forms.png|Paul's Alter Egos Grizzly Bear.png|Paul's Pet Bear Orochi in Pacific Rim.png|Paul's Tailed Beast State Kirby and Zaki.png|Kirby and Friend Paul Gekko Sprite Sheet.png|Paul Gekko Sprite Sheet Jerry the Falcon.png|Jerry the Falcon Adult Kokori no Mikoto.png|Kokori no Mikoto the Original Paul Gekko Chakra Fruit.png|Chakra Fruit Kallen Full Appearence.png|Kallen, Paul Gekko's Friend Paul of the West.png|Prototype Paul Gekko Saturn Gekko.png Mars Gekko.png Jupiter Gekko.png Shinju.png|Chakra Fruit Tree Paul Gekko battling Gyuki.png|Paul Gekko vs Gyuki Kokori.png|Original Paul Gekko Paul Gekko (Future).png|Paul Gekko's Future Self Juubi's Rabbit Form.png|Shinju the Rabbit Simon as a Summon.png|Simon as Paul Gekko's Summoning Mage 'Trivia' *Paul was loosely Based on all of the Characters of the Anime. *Paul bears the Resemblance of Domon Kasshu, Rin Kamishiro and Hayate Gekko. *Paul Gekko was similar to Link they were Both Legendary Warriors of both lands of Hyrule and Izumo. *Paul Gekko voice went mute and wents into a Telepathic Talk. *Paul Gekko is inspired by Bathala, the creator of man and earth and addressed sometimes as Bathalang Maykapal. He dwells in Kaluwalhatian together with the lesser gods and goddesses. When most of the natives were converted to Christianity during the Spanish Era, he was referred to the Christian God. *Paul Gekko becoming a Pokemon Master is the Reference to Ash Ketchum from Pokemon Anime Series. *Paul Gekko is the closest friend of Yuki people. *Paul Gekko was the Descendant of Susanoo no Mikoto who slew the Yamata no Orochi. *Paul Gekko's Hobby is being Kind to his Friends. 'Mobile Suits' *Vagan Gear Max *Perfect Gunpla *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam *G-Bruticus *EX-79 Banshee Booster 'Quotes' *''(Mourning over Kyoji's Death)'' Big Brother.... BIG BROTHER! *''(Being Comforted by Yuki Uzuki) Yuki....'' *''(To Izumogakure Genin) My Name is Paul. This Sword is Ryuseken... It's a Memento from someone who was dear to me.'' *''(Saying Hello to Thetis) Hello.'' *''(Anguish when Soumei Uchiha was separated) SOUMEI!!!'' *''(Reunited with Soumei when crying) Soumei... (sniffs) Your safe..... (cries)'' *''(To Nightmare With an Evil Personality) I will protect everyone with the Help of Lord Izanagi!!!'' *''(To each Villian) I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the Snail that crawls on to your Toast! I am Darkwi-ii-ing Paul.'' *''(Anguish about Shunji's Death) SHUNJIII!!!! (アニキ!!!!!!, ANAKIII!!!)'' Category:Characters Category:Deities